Tree Triplets
by Sekai
Summary: A spell traps three girls within the borders of the Forbidden Forest. Will they ever be saved?
1. A Christmas Spell in the Forest

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

**Prologue**

Hogwarts.  
_Christmas Eve, 1957._

The teachers and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were having a good time in the great hall this Christmas Eve. There was a Christmas Ball on the school this year and therefor nearly all the students above third year had stayed. The triplets Lily, Violet and Dahlia Evans were no exception, though they did not attend the ball.

They had been adopted by muggles at the age of five months, and hadn't known they were magical. Their mother hadn't told anyone she was a witch. She had been sixteen when she met a man. They were together for six months and then he left her, not knowing she were pregnant. She had the triplets, but couldn't keep them and gave them up for adoption after naming then Lillian, Violet and Dahlia.

There were many reasons the girls did not attend the ball. One were that they didn't feel quite like they fit in, and besides, they didn't have dates ... Thought there had been quite a few asking them, all had been declined. They had the feeling something else was going to happen. And as the party were going on inside the girls strolled around in the School Park. They headed for the forest when something Dark seemed to enter their thoughts. A Dark shadow seemed to follow them. They turned into one of their many Animagi forms. Lily became a lovely deer; Violet turned into a huge, black dog and Dahlia turned into a white wolf. They ran as fast as they could through the darkening forest but as they came to a glade they stopped as by magic, and by magic it were. They were levitated into the middle of the glade and couldn't move at all. A golden light pulsed around them and they were brought back to their human shapes. Then a ghostly white mist engulfed them and they could feel themselves changing. The Darkness disappeared and they were left in the mist, not knowing what happened to them. They could feel their bodies twisting and bending. And when the mist floated away there was no one in the glade. Only three tall trees. One had Lily's auburn hair as leaves, the second had Violets dark curls as leaves and the third possessed Dahlias golden locks as leaves. The girls would have stayed, as trees forever, were it not for the Magic of Christmas. Golden dust seemed to spread over and around the trees, not allowing anything else to grow in the glade beside the three trees and lilies, viols and dahlias. The only thing that would make the girls come back would be their true loves, the boys who would win the girls hearts would be born the following year, if they were able to find the girls were an whole other matter.


	2. Finding the Trees

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts.  
1st of December, 1973.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!" The Mauraders had done it again, at this very moment they were fleeing from the great hall. The fear of professor McGonnagals wrath were strong in every student that had, were and ever was going to attend Hogwarts, and especially Gryffindor, while she was a professor there. This day the mischievous boys had managed to start a food war in the Great Hall, the only one of the professors attending it were the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. But then, Albus Dumbledore had never been like an ordinary professor. Three of the boys, James, Sirius and Remus, made it to the grounds, the fourth, Peter, had escaped to Griffindor Tower, where McGonnagal would, no doubt, find him, and most probably punish him with detention and loss of house points. The boys strolled around in The Forbidden Forest for a while, unaware of the darkness that slowly crept around them. The first they noticed were the cold, but they easily transfigured their cloaks thicker. It was when they made it to a glade they first saw the sky, filled with stars. But the stars didn't keep their attention long, for in the glade were flowers growing, as though it was still summer. Everywhere else the snow were lying thick, but this glade seemed to be untouched by its surroundings. The only flowers that bloomed here, though, were lilies, viols and dahlias. In the midst were three trees, standing tall and slim in the midst of all. What caught their eyes where the colour full leaves of these trees. They were red, black and golden.

As they went closer they felt as if eyes looked upon them, piercing them with knowledge. But still, the trees looked lonely and sad. Like they were lost in the wood, hoping for someone to find them. Wanting someone to find them.

The trees reminded them of girls, naturally since that is how boys think, how the trees curved in all the right places... They felt something human about these trees. James touched the trunk of the red leafed tree. It felt smooth. Smoother than anything he'd ever felt before. A branch lightly touched his shoulder and a warm feeling spread through his body. After several hours they walked out of the glade, each one of them secretly vowing to come back.


	3. Finding the Girls

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts,  
Christmas Eve, 1973

James, Sirius and Remus had visited the glade several times this month. Peter knew none of this however, and was very curious about the whole 'sneaking-out-in-the-forest' thing. The three had decided to visit the glade again at Christmas Eve. Then they could see the trees again and escape the ball at the same time. Yes, there were held a ball in the Great Hall and the girls were overexcited. They didn't like it that the three boys weren't going to attend. The three boys were considered among the hottest guys in school.  
James Potter was tall, almost six feet, with messy black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was brave, muscular, the Gryffindors seeker and, well, he was also had plenty of cash, his family was a branch of an ancient wizarding family, tracing back to Godric Gryffindor himself.  
Remus Lupin was the same height as James, but his hair he was able to tame and it had a lovely brown colour. His eyes were stormy grey, tinted with amber and gold, though they could also bear glints of red were he angered. He was also a member of the quidditch team, the keeper, but his family wasn't as wealthy as James' were, and his father were the butt of many jokes within the circles of the high and mighty of the old families. He had been part of a ancient family, the only remaining actually, and was seeked out by the young daughters of other old families, but he had married a muggle-girl, completely ruining his reputation among the high and mighty in the process.  
Sirius Black was even taller than James and Remus. His hair contained the same black as James' and it was almost as messy, though his had the certain elegance which James' could never achieve. His eyes were a dreamy chocolate brown and he was the famous beater of Gryffindors team. His family had enough money to leave a life of luxury, but Sirius would have none of it. He couldn't stand any of his closest family members, save his cousin Andromeda who was a few years older than he was.  
The fourth member of the group, Peter Pettigrew, was of average height, had blond hair and beady grey eyes. He couldn't stand heights, and were terribly afraid of breaking the rules, though with some persuasion he was a splendid prankster, and he did poorly in school. Everyone wondered why the Mauraders, the boys soaring in the sky above the clouds, the ones coming up with the most wonderful prankfeasts, the ones who were on top of their year with hardly any effort, had taken in Peter in their 2nd year. He was nothing like them at all. There were some girls, though, who liked Peter, figured he was something special after all. But the girls who went for Peter were the one fearing the high social life of the others, the one not quite prepared for what came with the life of a Marauders life. Peter were more quiet, and calm, and easy to figure out.

The three Mauraders moved silently among the thousands of trees. The well-hidden path to the glade was easy for them to find, having walked this way so many times. They entered the glade as the stroke of midnight fell and for the second time, though the boys did not know, golden light and silvery mist filled the glade. It covered the wonderful trees and worry filled the boys hearts. As the light slowly glowed out and the mist floated away the boys were out of themselves with worry. They glanced around, expecting to see the familiar trees, but they were nowhere in sight. They walked into the glade and in the place of the tall, red leafed tree James found a white bundle. He hurried forward and pulled the sheets of white fabric aside. A girl? Reacting like a knight would when he found a damsel in distress he cradled the girl in his arms and ran over to Sirius. He found Sirius on his knees in front of a girl, and at the sight of him Sirius cradled a second girl clad in a bundle of white fabric in his arms as well. Remus came over to them, a third girl in his arms, and without a word they returned to the hidden path and carried the girls safely back to the castle.

Eventually they came to the Hospital Wing and delivered the girls to worried and fussing Miss Pomfrit and then they fetched the Headmaster from his private rooms, the ball being over now. He shushed the boys to bed and started talking to Miss Pomfrit in hushed whispers.


	4. Lily

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
December 26th, 1973.

Lily opened her eyes and looked around in the room. She recognised the room as the Hospital Wing, though not knowing how she had gotten there. Maybe someone had found her in the forest? The forest! She sat up. Where was Dahlia and Violet? She looked around in the room and to her relief she saw that two of the beds next to her were occupied as well. She laid back and relaxed when someone opened the door. Professor Dumbledore? What would he want here? She needed to see Headmaster Dippet! The professor walked over to her.  
"Miss Evans? You are finally awake." He seated himself in the chair next to her bed.  
"You have been asleep for the last 36 hours or so, and been lost for even longer time." Lost?  
"Lost? Professor what do you mean?"  
"On Christmas Eve 1957 you and your two sister disappeared in the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden for a reason you know." He smiled at her.  
"And some hours into December the 25th 1973 three young men brought you in here. Said they found you in the forest."  
"The mist... The light..." Lily whispered.  
"What?" Dumbledore asked and she told the story as far as she knew.  
"I think I will let you rest a bit more now. The three young men asked me to give this to the three of you." He handed her a vase of lilies, viols and dahlias and left. Lily put the flowers on the nightstand between hers and Dahlias bed and not long after she fell asleep.


	5. Dahlia

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
December 27th, 1973.

"How is she?"  
"Are they going to be alright?"  
"Who are they?" Dahlia could hear hushed voices from across the room. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was placed in a bed in the hospital wing. She looked around in the room and to her relief she saw Lily on her left and Violet on her right. She searched for the reason of her waking up and spotted three boys talking to Professor Dumbledore and what looked like Madame Pomfrit's daughter. One of the boys looked up and saw her. He had black hair and brown eyes. Pretty tall. "She's awake!" Dumbledore hurried over to her while the young lady held the three boys back.  
"How are you doing Miss Evans?"  
"I'm fine. I have to talk to Headmaster Dippet..."  
"Headmaster Dippet died in 1960, and then I became Headmaster."  
"What do you mean 'died in 1960'? The year is 1957!"  
"No. The Christmas 1957 you and your two sisters disappeared in the Forbidden Forest..."  
"No! This can't be!"  
"I am sorry to tell that it is the truth. I have called for your parents, they will be arriving tomorrow."  
"But they can't see the castle, they are muggles!"  
"They don't know that. If they are told before they arrive that they will see a castle I hope they will be able to see it."  
"But... How long have we been gone?"  
"You disappeared in 1957 and it's the year 1973 now. You have been gone for 16 years."  
"16 years! But... then I must be over 30!"  
"No. A preserving spell was put upon you it seems. You are still 15."  
"Thank god."  
"Your parents will bring a sister of yours. Your birth mother had another child the year you disappeared, but could not keep her. She searched up your adoptive parents and asked if they would take care of her. They accepted because she was your sister. She's now a 16 year old muggle."  
"A muggle?"  
"Yes. Even though she is your half sister she does not keep enough magic in herself to be trained as a witch."  
"Oh." Dahlia leaned back on her bed.  
"Maybe you want to met your saviour?" Profess... No… Headmaster Dumbledore, she reminded herself, asked. She smiled and nodded.  
"Remus, the young lady wishes to meet you." One of the boys nodded and walked over to her. He was tall, as the two others, but his hair was of a brown shade, the others were black.  
"Hi." He seated himself in the chair placed next to her bed.  
"Hi... How did you find me really?" Dahlia asked and Remus told the whole story as far as he knew from beginning to end.


	6. Violet

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
December 27th, 1973.

Violet opened her eyes open wide. She looked to her right and saw nothing but the empty beds of the Hospital Wing, looking to her right she saw her two sisters lying in bed. Lily, on the far left, was talking eagerly to a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses, she didn't recognise the specific boy, but he looked very much like Harold Potter, the boy who were Head Boy in their second year. Dahlia was engaged in a conversation with a brown-haired boy. ProfessorDumbledore was talking with a young woman in the corner of the room but excused himself when he saw that she was awake. As he had explained to Lily and Dahlia several times he explained to Violet how long she had been away and how her family had it. She accepted it much easier that her sisters and Dumbledore called for a third boy. He was tall and black-haired as the boy Lily talked to, but he reminded her more of a Slytherin girl, Cassiopeia Fanny, or maybe more that David Black from Ravenclaw, she was not quite shore. He introduced himself as "Sirius Black, Padfoot at your service." She had to laugh at this. Padfoot, the dog star Sirius and how much he reminded her of an innocent little puppy.  
"Are you David Black's son or something?"  
"Yup," He sighed. "The proud son of Ravenclaws David Black and Slytherins Cassiopeia." He smiled weakly at her.  
"Thought so. You look very much like them."  
"Do you know them or something."  
"Well, don't exactly KNOW them, but I have seen them around. And can you please tell me about those two boys?" She pointed at the two talking to her sisters. She shouldn't have asked. Now young Sirius Black started on the life store of the two young boys, plus that of his own.


	7. More Girls

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
New Years Eve, 1973.

The girls stumbled out of the Hospital Wing, letting their legs returning to strength after several days in bed. They easily found their way up to Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady the password their Head of House, McGonna-something, had given them. They entered the Common room and saw that it hadn't changed that much since 1954. They found the three boys in front of the fire along with a fourth boy they thought had to be Peter. They seated themselves in front of the fire and received some chocolate and cookies from the four boys. Time passed swiftly and soon students came pouring in through the entrance. They welcomed the triplets and joined them in front of the fire, being cold from the weather outside. Two girls, Samantha Trotter and Phelena Yole, lead them up to their dormitory. There it was five empty beds.  
"This belonged to Ophelia Withster, she was a muggle born and Voldemort killed her along with her family in the summer." The brunette Samantha said. The boys had told the all about Voldemort. Phelena pointed to the bed next to it.  
"This was Vickey Longbottom's. She was killed in an attack at Diagon Alley. Her brother Frank is a 7th year. He says he's going to be an Auror, quite determined he is. This one next to it was Rita Winter's, she died in Diagon Alley as well." Samatha seated herself on a bed on the other side of the room.  
"This is mine and this is Pheels'" She said pointing on the one she was sitting at and the one next to it.  
"That's Kathleen Rowling's and Beatrice Figg's beds." Phelena said and pointed at the two next to her own bed.  
"You'll take those three beds Dumbledore said."  
"So... We're seven?"  
"Yup. There are only four boys though, and you've already met them. Kathy and Becky are keen one the Ravenclaws though." Samantha said.  
"And my boyfriend is a sixth year," Phelena said tossing her dark blond locks, "Robert Finnigan. Samatha likes Jack Bones, a Hufflepuff."  
"Oh huff you." Samantha threw a pillow at Phelena.  
"And call me Sam or Sammy or something like that. Samantha's too long."  
"And feel free to call me Phelinialana-Fredricka-Dianefillius-Hedwickibitittuious..."  
"Don't listen to her, call her Pheels, or something. You're Lily, Violet and Dahlia right?" They nodded.  
"Your family keen on flower or something? I'll call you Lils, Vi and Lia for short 'kay?"  
"'S'kay, call us whatever you like. We're more interested in nicknames, like those Mauraders have." Violet said.  
"Like... Let me think... well, Dahls, Lils and me already have names. Azucena for Lily, Spanish for lily, or maybe Carvo? And Lobo for Dahls, and Chacorro or Perro for me."  
"And us?"  
"Now that's harder. Pheels, you like long names, we'll call you Muchacha, its Spanish for girl. Samantha likes short names and will be called Chica, also Spanish for girl."  
"Cool." Pheels said, "Really cool."  
"Now... Let's head down for dinner!"

Life was fine for Carvo (Lily), Lobo (Dahlia), Perro (Violet), Muchacha (Phelena) and Chica (Samantha). Later Gatito (Beatrice) and Bruja (Kathleen) also joined their group. Since the Gryffindor 5th year prefect, Ophelia, had died, Lily became the prefect. She had been prefect before she had disappeared as well. Remus was the prefect boy.

The three had to take the 5th year pre-owls over again to show how much they remembered. They passed with flying colours.

The triplets were brought in on the team as reserve chasers and would play full time next year, as the chasers would then leave. The rest of the female group would rather stand on the sides watching the game then playing it.

The triplets went home to see their parents and their sister in the Easter vacation. Petunia didn't seem too happy to see them and stayed out of the way. They entertained their parents by transfiguring the cups into various animals and charming things to fly. Too soon they had to leave for school again.


	8. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
22nd of July, 1974.

The students were chatting happily in the Great Hall, only one more day to go before summer. And there was no studying to be done. All tests were over and everyone enjoyed the warmth of the summer. Lily talked to Pheels about this year European Cup when a dark brown owl landed next to her plate. It looked at her sadly when she untied the letter. It fluttered away as she had untied it, carefully she unfolded the parchment letter.

_Dear Miss Evans._

_I am sorry to inform you of the deaths of Jacqueline and Roger Evans. Your sister, Petunia, was spending the night with some friends and was not killed. Voldemorts Death Eaters killed them the night of The 21st of July. They were killed by the killing curse, the Avada Cadavra. I am sorry._

Here followed a name and some titles Lily couldn't bare to read. The tiniest of PS told her to tell her sisters. She threw the letter at Dahlia and blinded by her tears fled from the Hall. She crashed into someone halfway up to the common room and strong arms held her up. Tears streaked her cheeks. She managed to blink away enough tears to see James and then leaned on him, crying out her sorrow while he hugged her tightly. He led her up to the Gryffindor Common room and she sat silent in a sofa, staring at the fierce flames in the fireplace, crying softly. Only minutes later Violet and Dahlia came barging in the portrait hole, Sirius and Remus at their heels.  
"Lils..." Dahlia whispered before hugging her sister. Violet, whom had stood silent at the portrait hole, ran over to them crying ...

Dumbledore had said that they would stay at Hogwarts over the summer for their safety. It wasn't sure yet if Voldemort had looked up their family or if he had just picked one. They spent the months exploring the Forbidden Forest, exploring the lake, exploring the castle, exploring Hogsmeade. Exploring everything that could be explored. The practised their Animagi transformations, tried to invent spells, researched in the library... At one of the strolls around in the castle:


	9. The Cave

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
20th of August, 1974.

Lily walked over to the giant statue. Sniff sniff. She could not exactly tell whom the statue was supposed to be, but there hadn't been anyone touching it for quite some time. There was some type of magic over it, she sensed. Much like the portrait of the fat lady... She turned back into her human self, having walked around in the castle on four, fur clad cat paws for some time now.  
"Daaaaaahls! Viiiiiiiiii!" A cremetabby and a black cat came running down the hall. The creme one turned into a panting Dahlia who demanded to know what Lily had found.  
"Do you think this statue of," Lily looked at the statue, now in normal size, "Rowena Ravenclaw is an entrance to something?" The black sniffed at the statue and turned into Violet.  
"It's clearly something magic about it." Lily nodded.  
"Yeah. I sensed that."  
"How can we get in? It's not the Ravenclaw entrance is it?"  
"Nah... That one is further down ... I think." They looked at the statue. It figured a pretty woman they recognised from one of the paintings of the founders they had seen in the Astronomy Tower. Lily studied her pace when the statue suddenly blinked. She pulled her hand back.  
"What...?" All three took a step back.  
"Don't worry girls. I'm only a statue, I can't harm you, and I don't want to harm you." They still looked sceptically at the statue.  
"I'm a very magical object. Only accessible to the Heirs of Ravenclaw, and only female heirs that is."  
"But... but... We're not the heirs of Ravenclaw..." Dahlia said.  
"Oh yes you are. I can sense that. I am the entrance to a part of the castle no one has entered since 1944 when Rose left Hogwarts."  
"Rose? Rose Myers?"  
"Yes! That's the one. A lovely girl she was. An idiot of a man made her pregnant in her fifth-sixth year. I guess that you are her grandchildren?"  
"No, daughters actually. We were magically kept away from this world for 16 years." Violet said.  
"Oh... I see. Maybe you want to enter your mother secret cave as she called it?"  
"Oh yes. We would very much like it."  
"Well, what would your password be?"  
"Paloma. It's Spanish for pigeon. Is that alright with you?" Lily asked her sisters. They nodded.  
"Well that Paloma it is for now." The statue said and jumped aside. The three girls carefully entered the opening. A little entrance room showed itself. Here were wardrobes to hang up your clothes and put aside your shoes. The colours where the Ravenclaw blue and bronze. On their left there was a door which led way to a small bathroom with only a toilet and a sink with a mirror above. Right in front there were two huge doors, which were amazingly easy to open. They stopped, amazed by what appeared in front of them. A huge living room with several soft sofas and chairs. A soft wall-to-wall carpet and beanbags scattered all over the place. Huge windows with light curtains and a fireplace to sit in front of in the long winter months. Paintings of Rowena and wonderful landscapes hang on the walls, plants and flowers made the atmosphere more homely. They opened door by door. They found several bedrooms with bathrooms. And those bathrooms were nothing like the one in the hall. They were huge. They included a shower, a normal bathtub, a bubblebath, a toilet, a sink, some closets filled with fluffy towels and stuff... They bedrooms contained a huge double bed, so soft you hardly can imagine, a huge wardrobe including some clothes. The girls were awed. Three bedrooms with one bathroom each connected with doors laid next to the living room on the right side. On the left they found a small kitchen (so you didn't have to go down to the kitchen all the time), a library with desks for studying and the best: A huge bathroom, much like the prefects bathrooms, with several swimming pools and bubble baths. There were diving boards and slides too. They also found a stair that led up to another eight bedrooms or more, there were even some unfurnished rooms. After looking around they seated themselves in one of the huge, soft sofas in the living room.  
"Girls?" They looked up at a painting of Rowena.  
"Yes."  
"You can open the painting of yourselves out in the hall, that will lead to a hall with several magic doors. There are signs on the doors that will lead you to several places around in the castle. The magic also does that only people you want or trust to enter will be able to enter through them. Some leads to the Gryffindore rooms, the Hufflepuff rooms, the Ravenclaw rooms the Slytherin rooms, an other to the kitchen, to the Headmasters office, to different halls around in the Castle and so on."  
"But there are no painting of us in the hall." Violet said.  
"Oh yes there are. In your mothers time there were a painting of her."  
"Well, thanks."  
"You're welcome." She smiled at them and left the picture. Curios the girls left the living room and entered the entrance. And truly, on the left side there hang a huge painting of themselves. Dahlia looked at Violet next to her.  
"But how do we open it?" Violet shrugged.  
"Maybe we should just make up a password..."  
"Rose." Lily said and the painting swinged open.  
"What... How?"  
"I just searched inside of myself. It's a painting of ourselves after all."

After studying the doors and signs for a bit they decided to visit the Headmaster who said he would be present this week, they had mostly been left to themselves with only the caretaker Hagrid outside, and ask if they could move to 'their new-found cave'. Dubmledore gave them permission to do so and they brought their belongings from their 5th year dorm and moved into the 'Rowena-cave'.


	10. Birthday

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
3rd of August, 1974.

Dahlia woke by intense poking in the ribs. She soon found out that the poker were not Lily or Violet, as she had thought, but a small house-elf. The little creature handed her a letter from Dumbledore, which read that the little thing and the other two of the triplets had no family and Dumbledore asked of them to take care of the three. Of course they would take care of them! Who wouldn't have three little people taking care of you? She ran in to Lily's room, which were the one next door, the house-elf followed.  
"So?" She asked the redhead sitting in her bed with a parchment letter in her lap.  
"So what?"  
"So, are we going to accept his offer?" Lily looked at her.  
"What, are you nuts? Of course we are! Who wouldn't want..."  
"... Three little house-elves serving them?" Violet finished.  
"Misses?" One of three little elves asked them.  
"What?" Violet asked softly.  
"Will you accept us?"  
"Of course we will. If you'd like to be here that is."  
"Yes. We is very much wanting to. But names Misses."  
"Names? Oh names! You don't have names?" Lily picked up one of the small house-elves and placed her on her bed.  
"You'll be mine then. I'll name you... Ina! Do you like that?"  
"Yes miss!" The little house-elf exclaimed and hugged Lily. Dahlia kneeled in front of the second house-elf.  
"You'll be Mabel then?" The house-elf nodded shyly and hugged Dahlia.  
"And I will name you Iren."  
"Thank you miss." The third elf said and hugged violet.  
"But, you'll need some clothes. Don't look so horrified! You can't wear Hogwarts clothes when you serve us. We'll find some uniforms for you. Dahls, Vi, get those summer dresses. The blue and violet ones." Dahlia and Violet went to get the dresses at their rooms while Lily got up and leafed through the clothes in her closet till she found a green dress with a lily on. She wrote the name 'Ina' on it with her wand, shrank it and handed it to Ina who popped away after accepting it. Violet had done the same thing with a violet dress with a viol on and Dahlia had given Iren a shrunk blue dress with a dahlia on.

When they had dressed they went into the living room where the house-elves were relieving owls from their packages. It was the girls birthday today, the reason for so many owls filling up the room. Sammy and Pheels had given the girls a set of Quidditch balls with an image of three flowers, a lily, a viol and a dahlia, carved on.

Lily received:  
From James: a basket with a kitten in, a redtabby.  
From Remus: a necklace with the image of a lily on.  
From Sirius: a pair of earrings matching the necklace from Remus.  
From Peter: a gift-package from Honeydukes.  
From Kathy: a book, 'The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring'.  
From Becky: a book about magical cooking.  
From Violet and Dahlia: an owl, a white with red spots and green eyes.

Dahlia recieved:  
From Remus: a basket with a kitten in, a cremetabby.  
From Sirius: a necklace with the images a dahlia on.  
From James: a pair of earrings matching the necklace from James  
From Peter: a gift-package from Honeydukes.  
From Kathy: a book, 'Th Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers'.  
From Becky: a book on magical gardening.  
From Violet and Lily: an owl, a white with golden-brown spots and blue eyes.

Violet recieved:  
From Sirius: a basket with a kitten in, a black.  
From James: a pair of necklace with the images of viols on.  
From Remus: a pair of earrings matching the necklace from James.  
From Peter: a gift-package from Honeydukes.  
From Kathy: a book: 'The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King'.  
From Becky: a book on household charms.  
From Lily and Dahlia: an owl, a white with black spots and violet eyes.

They also received a lot of interesting books from Dumbledore, books like 'Mystical and Magical objects: Make them yourselves', 'Potions brewing: How to affect the human lives' and so on. They received a huge package from Petunia too. In a letter attached to it she explained that the package included the birthday present their parents had bought before they died and things that they had given to the triplets in their testament. Petunia also explained that she lived with a cousin and didn't want to see them ever again. She thanked them for making the last months of their parents lives happy, but kindly told them she hated them and their kind for killing her parents. They opened the package to find several photo albums, clothes, jewels and a lot of memories. On the bottom there was a gift-wrapped gift which included three dress robes that complimented their eyes.

Ina, Mabel and Iren baked a birthday cake for the triplets and joined them in eating it. The girls sent thank you cards to those they had received gifts from and played with their kittens. The funny thing about those kittens was that they matched themselves in their animagi cat forms. Dahlia had received a cremetabby kitten and was cremetabby in her cat form. Violet had gotten a black kitten and was a black cat herself. And Lily, who was redtabby in her cat form, had received a redtabby kitten.


	11. Visitors

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

Hogwarts  
September 1st, 1974.

Dumbledore had allowed Lily, Violet and Dahlia to hold a private feast in their living quarters. The house-elves had been busy all day making food for the evening, and they would also join the feast. The triplets hadn't told their friends much of what they had been doing, or much of their living quarters. They had furnished the room that was next to the kitchen to be a dining room, and to this feast it seated 11 people and three house-elves. But as they seated themselves to relax an owl arrived. It read that Peter would not attend their little feast, he had a terrible cold and had to go to Miss Pomfrit. So Lily removed a plate and then discovered that they were going to be 13 at the table. She didn't lay too much in this though and continued with the removing of the plate. Five minutes before the students would arrive to the castle Lily, Violet and Dahlia went through one of the magical doors leading down to the entrance hall of the school. Five minutes later the students arrived, some extremely wet. It wasn't raining, but Peeves was very fond of throwing water balloons.

The triplets collected the seven attending their feast and waved Peter goodbye as he headed for the Hospital Wing. They reached the statue of Rowena and Violet said: "Temporarily changed". James and Sirius looked a little disappointed at that, they had hoped to get the real password. As they entered the living room James exclaimed: "It's so neat! How do you keep it so clean? Do you have a private house-elf or something?"  
"Three in fact," Violet said "Ina! Mabel! Iren! Come here, there's someone we'd like you to meet!" Three little heads looked out through the kitchen door before entering the room.  
"Yes miss."  
"Here's James, Sirius, Remus, Phelena, Samantha, Kathleen and Beatrice. They will probably be spending some time here."  
"Hello misses and masters. Welcome to our cave. We'll get back to dinner Violet."  
"Yes, we'll be coming in about a quarter. Is that alright?" The three house-elves nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
"Private house-elves," Sirius whispered. "Wish I had one."  
"Here's our bedrooms and bathrooms." Lily said pointing at the doors.  
"On the other side we have a kitchen, a dining room, a changing room and a giant bathroom with pools and stuff..."  
"Pools and stuff! What stuff?" Sirius demanded to know.  
"Oh... Boards, slides... there are swimming pools, some bubble-baths, hot tubs..."  
"Can we swim here sometime? Pleeease?" Sirius looked at Lily with those puppy eyes he was so good at and she could do nothing but allow them to swim there, not that she hadn't let them anyway. Then they showed them the library (They boys didn't want to stay there for long) and the second floor rooms. After that the boys raced down the stairs and when the girls entered the dining room they found the boys sitting at the table almost drooling at the food.  
"Honestly," Sammy said, "You about ate the whole food cart at the train, and now you want more?" She shacked her head sadly, "Boys..."  
"What's wrong with boys?" Pheelena asked fake offended tone, "They are quite charming don't you think?" Bad timing as, at the time, pieces of potato was rolling out of Sirius' mouth. The meal ended and the teenagers placed themselves in the living room talking about their holiday. Late the triplets led Becky, Kathy, Pheels and Sammy to the magical door labelled 'Gryffindore, girls, 6th year dorms'. They dragged the half-asleep boys out to the magical door labelled 'Gryffindor, boys, 6th year dorms', though Sirius looked like he really wanted to throw a whole bag of dungbombs through the door labelled 'Slytherin, boys, 6th year dorms'.


	12. A Divination Class

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.  
****A/N: Very weird, but still!**

It was the first day of school and the Gryffindor 6th years had Divination. Everyone but the triplets trotted up to the divination tower.  
"Were are they?" Samantha asked Kathy. Kathy just shrugged and kept on walking. When they reached the top though the triplets stood waiting. 'Magical doors' Violet mouthed as the ladder slowly glided down.  
"Good morning students." The familiar voice of professor Eschtrella welcomed them as they seated themselves in the soft chairs in the tower.  
"Today we will refresh the start charts that you had in this class and astronomy before the summer. Violet, Dahlia and Lily. You can work together; your maps will probably be similar, but harder to make out. Get to work!" The sisters leafed forth and back in the book. Scribbling down words and symbols and constellations. After an hour of working the professor called them up one by one (Three in the case of the triplets).  
"James Potter!" James brought up his chart.  
"Interesting chart James. You have the element of Air, which explains your love and interest for flying. You are of inconstant quality and are born under the planet Mercury showing your wits. Though you have both the moon and Venus affecting you. Very well. Sit down and read about your sign.  
"Sirius Black! Your chart shows that you are of the element earth, though you have none of its qualities, you are more a fire or air person. But I see that the earth element will affect your love life, so will the element of water even if you have nothing to do with the water in other places. You are of constant quality, though strongly affected by the cardinal and the inconstant quality in behaviour. You are born under Venus, but show little of what is connected with this planet, though it is in you. What you show are connected with the planets that influenced you when you were born, Mars and Jupiter, the sun also affected you much." Sirius nodded and seated himself.  
"Remus Lupin! This tells me you have the element of air, this shows in your intellectual side, but you are also very affected by the element of water. You are of constant quality, though the cardinal shows in you. You are born under Uranus, and strongly affected by Neptune, Mercury, Pluto and the moon. Peter Pettigrew!"  
"Ehh. Peter isn't in this class anymore. He switched to Advanced Herbiology." Remus said before seating himself.  
"Oh well. Samantha Trotter! You have the element of water. You have a vivid imagination and are a very art-like person. Your qualities are of the inconstant quality I see, and that gives you the possibility to bring up very good ideas. The planet you are born under are Neptune, but you are also affected some by the sun. Very good chart Samantha." She handed the chart back to Sammy with a smile.  
"Phelena Yole! I read that your element is air and your quality is that of the cardinal. This shows to your liking of moving. You are not a person who sits still over long periods. Venus affects you very much, as does Mars, giving you a lot of energy and initiative. Beatrice Figg! You are a water person of constant quality. Your planet is Pluto. All this gives you a very active brain, and shows that you are a trusting person. You can be very stubborn, which your friends probably know, and do not change your opinions quickly. Kathleen Rowling! You are as stubborn as Beatrice sometimes, maybe that's why you stick together so. But as she is a water person and you are an earth person there are some differences. You are a cardinal and were affected by Saturn when you were born. It does not show to much in you though, you are more affected by Jupiter." She looked at her name sheet.  
"Then we have the triplets. Lily, Violet and Dahlia, come up here with your chart." They brought up the chart and professor Eschtrella studied it for a while.  
"I'm sorry to say that I can't make anything out of your maps. You seem to have the qualities of the Taurus, the Twins, the Lion, the Libra, the Scorpio, the Sagittarius, the Aquarius _and_ the Fishes. It seems like your planet is Venus, which means you should be Libra _or_ Taurus. But you have someway or another managed to be born with all of the elements? You are of inconstant quality, which would lead to Gemini, Virgo, Libra or Fishes. All this leads to that it's the most of the Libra but this chart tell me that you are under the female, and here it says that you are Lions? And last but not least, you have all different mineral signs, although you are triplets?" Lily, Violet and Dahlia looked up at their Divinations teacher.  
"I know it's weird, but that's what came out!" Lily started.  
"You try. See of you can do it better." Violet finished.  
"I will. At the end of this class I will have it ready. Now sit down and read about your sign. If you can figure out which one that is." Lily, Violet and Dahlia got down to their seats, fuming with anger. It weren't their fault they had complicated charts. They stared with anger up at Professor Eschtrella, seeing that each time the expression on her face became more and more confused. In the end she dismissed the class, mumbling something about seeing the astrology professor and Dumbledore. The girls went laughing out of the classroom.

**A/N: What now?**


End file.
